Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 12
Recap Day 337: The Goblin Horde We return to the land of Solum, just in time for battle! COMBAT: The Goblin Horde. A relatively large scale battle, a dozen goblins fall but some escape. The party takes some heavy damage, but no one falls. December scopes out one of the holes leading underground inside the huts, finding a series of tunnels underneath the village, but is unable to fully explore due to a lack of light. Having no light source available, the group returns to the village carefully, wary of further goblin ambushes. Back in town, Pantaji and Clooney have a 'discussion' about ogres and goblins. The captains decide to retire for the evening and recover from the battle. Day 338: Recovery Times December has a discussion with their new crew, offering them the opportunity to loot the goblin village and/or fight ogres. They seem more interested in rum and women though. Dancing around the issue a bit, the pirates have no interest in romantic courting, so rum it is. With the rest of the party injured for a prolonged period of time, December elects to use her skills to scout around and map out the island. Day 340: Footprints In The Sand On the far side of the island, she discovers a few sets of very large humanoid footprints. About 200 feet in from the edge of the forest, she comes across a trio of crude, very large buildings. She spies a single ogre among them. Keeping her distance, December makes a loop of the camp to surveil them. Seeing nothing other than an ogre having dinner, she returns to town to make her report. Day 341: Back To The Hunt December fills in the rest of the party about what she's found and the lay of the land, and heads out for another trip. Day 343: Housewarming Party Shortly after December returns to town again, as she is describing her finds, the alarm is raised, sending the villagers scattering. It seems the Ogres have come to visit their neighbors. COMBAT: Housewarming Party. Three ogres launch their attack against the settlement, but thanks to the island's protectors, they are quickly laid low. Lily unfortunately catches the brunt of a club to the head, and goes down again. One ogre spends most of the battle blinded and flopping around falling on it's face from the various spells and attacks. "He could totally have taken d1 damage from falling." -Geneviève Fe loots the bodies, finding some ogre clubs and loincloths. December goes into the forest to find the Ogre encampment, while the others go back to getting bedrest. Day 345: Cleaning Up December finds the remains of the ogre camp, which are not very appetizing. She finds a polished club like weapon in one of the huts. She finds a sleeping ogre, whom receives a throat-slashing for it's trouble. Seeing no signs of other ogres or loot other than a shiny conch shell, she heads back to the village. Day 347: Parting Ways For Now December returns to camp, Lily heralding her action of killing the additional Ogre. The captains talk it out with the crew, agreeing to give the crew a break and a little bonus for hanging around (EL: The group agrees to give the crew 2g each, for a total of 20g. December gives 10g, Lily and Fe each 5g.). Pantaji will stay on the island to help the construction effort. December cuts off the tip of the conch shell and gives it to Pantaji to use as a warning horn, leaving her in charge of protecting the village. Day 350: The Second Home The crew arrives in Sunken Landing on the Sunken Stone. The sailors go off to get drunk and laid, and the captains go to visit Fadar to seek recovery for their injuries. He does agree to doing so, healing both Fe and Lily for 4 HP. He seems confused at Lily asking him how much for the heals. He considers it part of the deal for him moving to the island. He'd like it if they could increase the population beyond 30 people, obviously. It's shopping time again; December goes weapon shopping, purchasing a shortbow and twelve arrows (30g 3s). Lily purchases a sling and 7 bullets for (4s). December sells back 4 daggers for 3g. Fe gets some spikes added to her brass knuckles for (5g). It will take the blacksmith 3 days to complete the work. Lily buys a scroll of Wraithform to attempt to learn it, but fails to do so. (EL: At this point, it has been revealed that Fe's rerebrace is a +2 AC modifier. It was previously revealed that December's daggers are +2 to damage. Lily's staff is still unknown.) Day 353: All Aboard The captains decide to bring the island more supplies in the form of livestock. (20 chickens - 4 silver, 6 sheep - 12 gold, Fe - 5s for sheep food) Also 1 keg of rum (5/5/3g D/L/F) "Whoever has the cutest babies wins" - Stephanie (EL: Yes, she was talking about sheep. #OutOfContext) Day 356: Back To Neal Zealand. Again. The party returns to the island, deploying chickens and sheep as appropriate. * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editorial notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes